


Pocky

by AQueenWithoutRules



Series: The Undertale Brothers, and How They Came to Be [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Dom Papyrus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Fontcest, Games, Incest, M/M, Sexual tension?, Sub Sans, Teasing, all of the fluff, just in case, pocky, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenWithoutRules/pseuds/AQueenWithoutRules
Summary: Papyrus finds a box of Pocky hidden under Sans matress





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello I have created another one  
> Mmmm too tired to proof-read this so I'mma just post it as is~  
> Enjoy!

Sans had to admit, this wasn't quite what he had expected to turn to in the seconds between his brother calling his name and the time it took to turn. A new recipe to try, maybe. Another criticism of his behavior? Oh! Perhaps a raised voice over the mess left in the kitchen!

But most certainly not the box of pocky he had thought he'd hidden under his mattress in his bedroom.

Before he and his brother had... well, become a 'couple' (It still made him giggle excitedly when he remembered the returned affections) he may have... indulged in himself a bit more. Imagined playing the 'innocent' game with his likewise 'innocent' brother. Nothing he would have ever acted on, but something that did help satiate his soul's pain at the thoughts of an unrequited love.

Now, he looks at the box in his brother's hands and his tilted head, soul suddenly fluttering with anxiety and yet excitement and his face turning an instant shade of blue as he let out a squeak. What had he managed to get himself into this time...?!

“SANS.”

The feeling in his chest only increased at the slightly lower voice than his brother's usual one.

“y-yeah, bro?” He held his breath as Papyrus turned the box toward his own face. Probably smirking. Sans didn't think he could handle looking directly at him. 

The silence grew longer and tenser, Sans' shoulders instinctively bunching up, until finally-

“WHAT IS... POCKY?”

The breath released, and it took him a moment to realize what the other had said.

Oh.

Oh you have got to be kidding.

He glanced upward quickly, but the look on Papyrus' face gave no more clues. It looked just as confused as the question itself had sounded. That adorable face raised its eyes to Sans, looking no less innocent than before. He considered his options.

If he told Papyrus that it was just chocolate, he would probably just get disgusted at Sans' eating habits before shaking his head and giving it back to him. It would be over quickly, and no fuss would be raised.

On the other hand...

What if Papyrus were tricking him again? It could be a practice of trust, and he didn't want to break it... 

He didn't want to risk anything. It would be easier to just tell the truth about the game.

Papyrus looked earnest, eyes wide, searching for an answer in the other. Ohhhhh. He really hoped he hadn't chosen incorrectly.

“well... um... it's a game...”

“WHAT KIND OF GAME?”

He pulled his turtleneck sweater around his face to hide the blush, not that it helped much. “you play it with your... significant other...”

“OH,” Here, Papyrus did indeed smirk, winking at Sans. “I LIKE THOSE KINDS OF GAMES.”

Sans took a deep shaky breath at that before continuing. He reached over and gently took the box from Papyrus, trying to keep his hands from shaking and failing miserably. He didn't quite drop them though, and he gave himself an internal fist pump for that, at least. 

Patting the couch cushion beside him, he then reached into the box and grabbed a stick, putting it between his teeth.

“SO HOW DO YOU PLAY?” Sans huffed slightly at his brother's impatience, rolling his eyesockets.

“well...” He mumbled around the pocky stick still in his mouth. “the goal is to start from opposite ends. whoever eats the most of the pocky stick wins. if you pull away and break the stick, it's an automatic loss...” He felt a bit calmer just explaining the rules, trying not to think about the fact that Papyrus would probably want to play.

“SOUNDS FUN!” The taller clamped his teeth down on the other end of the stick, just as predicted...

Sans clenched his hands in his lap to stop the constant shaking and instead put on a seemingly confident smirk, probably completely dismissed by the fact that his blush remained strong. “3... 2... 1... go!”

Papyrus' eyes narrowed in concentration and he had bitten through almost half of it in seconds before Sans had already broken the pocky stick himself, falling backwards and what would have been over the couch's arm if Papyrus hadn't managed to catch him by the waist with a panicked shriek of his name. For a moment they just sat there, Sans stretched over the couch with Papyrus on top of him, staring into each other's eyes...

That is, until the taller's face spread into a wide smirk and he leaned closer, running his free hand slowly up Sans' ribs and resting gently on his neck, teasing the vertebrae there. “Sans... I do believe I won. Won't you give me a reward?”

“oh geeze bro I-” Sans' nonsensical babbling was cut off with a high-pitched whimper as Papyrus brought his neck closer and licked upward along it as if cleaning any chocolate-y crumbs he may have spilled, leaving nothing untouched until he arrived at his mouth, only pulling back to stare at the flushed face for a moment before clanking their teeth together.

Sans melted into the skeleton kiss, going limp in the others' arms. They stayed like that for a moment longer, before Papyrus began clanking his way around the rest of his mouth and licked at it in a silent question. Sans parted his own teeth freely, and Papyrus explored the inside. The taste of his magic mixed with chocolate was a strange yet welcome change. He'd always had a bit of an affinity towards chocolate, even if he never truly let that be known clearly, and Papyrus... well, if Sans had to draw a comparison, it would most certainly be to caramel. They didn't get the topping often in the Underground, humans rarely seemed to throw it away, but he had tried it once, and from his memory it seemed a perfect match. He wasn't sure why, but caramel and chocolate definitely went together well.

Papyrus pulled back slightly with a smile, just looking at him. Sans could imagine how he did look, a blush on his own face with hazy eyelights from his daydreaming, as well as... oh, now when had he started that doofy smile? 

The taller didn't seem to care, and simply pull Sans into his lap, clanking the top of his head every millisecond. Sans giggled happily, looking upward at him. Papyrus squeezed him tightly and kissed his forehead one last time and smiling fondly at him as he drifted off to sleep in Papyrus' arms.

“I love you, Sans.”

**Author's Note:**

> These thingies are getting more intense and well-written as I practice  
> That's a good(?) sign??  
> I hope you had fun with that because I did 0w0  
> Also I think I'm unconsciously connecting all of these  
> And I kinda have an idea  
> So maybe one day  
> I'll end up writing how they got together in the first place ;3  
> uNTIL THEN  
> CIAO


End file.
